Trapped
by MysticGirl200
Summary: Damon had everything in life. A wealthy family, a beautiful fiancee and being a famous NBA player. But what will happen when a redheaded ghost from his past returns with a special surprise for him? AU: All human.
1. Chapter 1

I groaned in frustration as light were streaming through my eyes. I heard a soft giggle next to me that made me force my eyes open. I looked down to see her smiling up at me in the sunlight. I couldn't help but chuckle softly down at her. Even early in the freaking morning she looked gorgeous.

"Good morning." She started out with her sweet angelic voice.

"Mhm, good morning." I moaned slightly gazing up and down at her fine self. She giggled a bit trying to hold back a laughter. "What?" She chuckled out. "Nothing. You just look beautiful in the morning." I told her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Oh please don't lie to me Damon. I'm a mess. My hair's messy and my face is..uh... messy." She complained. I chuckled at her struggling choice of words and cupped her face in my hands. "I don't care if your hair looks like it went through a tornado or if your makeup is as heavy as what the producers put on Missy Piggy. You are still drop dead gorgeous." I stated before pecking her lips. She laughed sarcastically saying, "Great. Saying my makeup resembles Missy Piggy's from the Muppets makes me feel _so_ much better." She then rolled her eyes, trying to hide her face underneath her pillow. I pulled it away and smirked down at her. "Peekaboo. I see you." I started out.

She groan and said, "I don't feel like playing games right now, Damon." I nodded and asked, "Well... what game _do_ you want to play?" I raised my eyebrows up and down in a sexy way to give her a hint. She grinned softly, before attacking my lips. I kissed her back and moaned in pleasure as we were about to have morning sex.

Again.

A few moments later, we were huffing and puffing, waiting for recovery. "God, I love you." I stated to her. She smiled and nodded while trying to calm down her breathing. I turned to my side to my clock. I was in shock.

I can't believe we actually made love for almost 2 hours. And it wasn't even noon... "Damon, I'm going to take a shower." Elena soon announced about to get up from the bed. "Alright, I'll make you some coffee." I nodded. I watched as her naked form covered itself up with a red silky robe that was kinda see-through. I soon whistled at her sexy body. Her cheeks flushed when she looked over at me and winked before going into our bathroom. I sighed while laying back thinking about her.

Elena Gilbert.

Or should I saw the future Mrs. Salvatore?

Yes, Elena Gilbert is the love of my life.

We've been together for 3 years. 7, to be honest. 3 just in a serious official relationship. For 4 years, she was a friend and a good companion to keep my mind off _certain_ things that are forever in the past. Now Elena is my fiancé and we'll be married soon. Today's, or should I say_ tonight's?_, going to be our engagement party. I'm dreading it knowing it'll be the most boring party I've ever been to in a long while. But Elena seems thrilled about it so, if my girl's happy, then I'll just have to suck it up, put up the performance of a lifetime, and be happy for her the best way I can be.

* * *

xThat Nightx

I was at the engagement party half-bored to death for most of the night. Everyone on Elena's family came over and met me.

Her family was pretty crazy.

To start it all, biologically speaking, she's not even a Gilbert.

She's technically a Mikealson.

Her biological mother, Esther had a purpose affair with Dr. Grayson Gilbert. Since Miranda and Grayson Gilbert couldn't have children, Grayson tried thinking of another method to have children with another woman, if necessary. Esther volunteered being the surrogate carrier and gave birth to Elena. And then a miracle happened 2 years later. Her brother, Jeremy, was conceived and born.

It makes you wonder why Miranda wasn't able to be fertile in the beginning, isn't it?

Anyway long story short, Elena has 7 half-siblings on her birth surrogate mother's side and a half-brother on father's side.

Oh and did I forget to mention she has an older twin sister named Katherine, she barely talks about and hasn't seen since high school?

Yep... just imagine the Thanksgiving dinner they'd have..

After meeting all of them, her distant relatives as well, and fake smiling so damn much that my mouth actually hurts at the moment, every time I smile, the night was almost over. I was relieved. After taking a few slow dances with Elena, things got upbeat and Caroline Forbes, Elena's bestie, stole her away from me on the dance floor. Caroline and I never really got along much. I never knew why, but I didn't find it in me to care to find out so.. yeah, whatever Caroline.

I soon went to a bar, that I surprisingly wondered why I didn't go there the minute we got into the Lockwood mansion, that was like a third home to Elena since Tyler was a close friend of hers and one of Jeremy's older best friends. I could have spared myself the pain and survive the rest of the night half drunk than super sober as I am. I soon walked up to the bar and sat on their stools looking at the bartender. "May I help you?" The bartender boredly asked me. I thought it over slightly and unknowingly turned my head to the left to see a woman drinking out of a martini glass in a dark navy blue dress that seemed almost identical to Caroline's and had a large beach hat on and large red circular like sunglasses.

There was something oddly familiar about this woman, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I just couldn't.

"Sir? Sir are you ready to order?" The bartender asked me a slight bit irritated. I looked at her glass for a moment, before turning to the bartender saying, "I'll have what she's having." nudging my head to the side to point at her in a stuble way. The bartender looked at her glass and nodded before walking off. I turned again to look at the woman on my far left in curiosity.

Something was very oddly familiar about her, even though I couldn't even see her face much. I could see her cheeks, nose, lips... her lips. They were in a pure red color and... what am I doing? I shouldn't be checking women out. Sure this one looks very attractive, but I'm engaged to Elena. I would never hurt her like that and cheat on her. I shook that thought out of my head as the bartender gave me my drink.

It was a Smoky Martini. So this chick had some taste... Nice.

I turned to look at her again, but saw she got up and left. Something wasn't right. In curiosity of the mystery woman, I took the martini and followed her. Going through a strange crowd, I followed her from behind outside to the garden also known as the back side of the Lockwood mansion. Following her I noticed her pace fasten in a stuble way, but I noticed.

"Hey, stop! Excuse me!" I yelled out for her.

She froze in her place to slightly look back at me. She looked down and I looked down as well in confusion. Her earring dropped. She quickly bent over to pick it up but once she stood up her hat fell off, revealing her red hair. I looked at her nearly stunned. She looked at me frozen not knowing what to do. She pretty much had no other choice and took off her glasses. That's when I saw her face. An exact copy of Caroline's but I knew it wasn't Caroline.

"Candace?" I asked out eventually still in shock and wondered if I was talking to a ghost.

"Damon." She replied back after a long silence fell before us.

I was still in shock.

Why was Candace here? Why did she come back? Why now? What's her reason? Why are my plums getting sweaty?

"You uh... you look... good." Candace started to compliment me. I swallowed a bit while looking at her. She looked... well she looked... to be honest I wasn't even sure if it was even legal to be this good-looking as she was right now. What am I doing?! I'm with Elena, besides I don't feel that way about Candace. At least not anymore... "You look good too." I muttered out awkwardly. Candace looked up and down at me awkwardly and I moved uncomfortable under her gaze. I gazed up at her awkwardly and she moved almost the same as I did.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you were back in town." I started out. Candace chuckled a bit, which I could tell was a bit forced. "I'm not exactly _back in town_. I'm just staying here for a little while. And Caroline somehow persuaded me to come to this party. Just to see her again and a few old friends." Candice told me. I nodded at her reason. "W-why are you here anyway?" Candace asked me.

Before I could reply, someone came out and interrupted our almost starting conversation.

"Damon, where are you? I've been looking all over for... Caroline? What happened to your hair?!" Elena started out. "Uh, Elena, this isn't Caroline." I started out awkwardly, feeling embarrassed for Candace. She and Caroline were always accused of their true identities since childhood and still to this day some people had a hard time telling them apart, even though it was so obvious to tell them apart. Well.. to me it was. "Wha- ?" Elena asked deeply confused. I cut her off saying, "This is Caroline's twin sister, Candace." Candice waved at Elena softly giving her a small uncomfortable smile.

"Yeah, I know who you are. Elena Gilbert. Don't you remember me? We went to high school together? You and Caroline were best friends. You guys would go to a club and party during senior year and I'd tag along with you? I'm literally Caroline's twin? Ring any bells?" She asked. Elena's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god, Candace. I do remember you! Oh wow. I haven't seen you in...uh...in.." Elena struggled out. "7 years?" Candace corrected her. "Yes, I haven't seen you in 7 years. Wow you haven't changed a bit. You look almost what you looked like 7 years ago!" Elena said feeling excited seeing Candace again. "I highly doubt that." Candace laughed with Elena a bit.

I could sense fakeness from her laugh.

"So um.. what are you doing back in town?" Elena asked Candace. "I.. well.." Candace started out. "Caroline called her to come to the party and she well... came." I told Elena, accidentally cutting Candace off. She gave me a look that changed almost instantly to Elena. "Yeah, Caroline invited me." Candace stated. "That's great." Elena said with a soft comforting smile. "So.. um. What are you two doing here?" Candace asked Elena and looked briefly at me for a quick moment. "You mean, you're not here for the engagement party?" Elena asked her confused on why she was here anyway if not for that.

"Um.. what engagement party?" Candace chuckled out a bit baffled.

She always would do that when confused thinking it was funny. It as always cute when she'd do that.

I sighed a bit swallowing back any part of me that was hesitating. I don't know why I was feeling nervous around her. I shouldn't be feeling this way around her. I **won't **be feeling this way about her once Elena and I become official.

"Elena is.. uh.. my fiancé, Candace. We're getting married next month." I told Candace.

Her smile faltered slightly as she looked between me and Elena stunned. She soon nodded and gave us a small half heartily smile. "Wow, that's... that's great. I'm happy for both of you. Congratulations, Damon." Candace started out.

Something was off about her smile. It was like she was trying so hard to keep calm or something? I don't know.

"Thanks." I gave her a resurging smile. Candace nodded. After a brief silence fell on us Candace soon announced, "Well, I better get going. I-it was great seeing you again." She glanced quickly between me and Elena, before turning her heels to walk away.

"Wait! Um, Candace how long are you staying in town?" I suddenly asked.

I don't know what I was doing. Why was I stopping her for?!

"I don't know. I didn't really plan on staying here long." Candace admitted.

I knew this was a good thing, yet my mouth just couldn't stay shut.

"That's great! Hey, maybe you can find time and stay in town in time for the wedding." I told her.

Why couldn't I shut up?!

I didn't want to invite her, yet I had this urge to invite her for some reason. Damn the fact that Elena's right next to me right now! She's probably effecting me somehow...

"Y-You want to invite me to your wedding?" Candace asked in shock and disbelief. I nodded and painfully smiled at her.

I am so stupid right now.

"Well, uh.. thanks. I'll think about it." Candace said before walking off. Elena nudged me to the side with a soft smile. "That was sweet of you to invite her." Elena stated. "Well, yeah. You know me. Mister... **_'Being a bigger person'_**." I chuckled a fake laugh. Elena smiled at me before walking back inside the mansion. I groaned in pure misery before eventually going back into the mansion.

* * *

xCan't Get Out Of My Headx

Hours later, Elena and I went back to our apartment as Elena made herself comfortable and was taking a shower, I dressed down to something much more comfortable and went to the kitchen to take out some beer. I wasn't exactly a beer drinker much, but tonight I found it felt necessary. I couldn't stop thinking about her for some reason. I knew I loved Elena and I knew she would be my future wife, but I couldn't get her out of my head.

Candace Forbes.

I thought she was out of my life for good.

That I'd never have to see her or worry about her again.

In irony, she was actually the first girl to ever break my heart. I was normally the heart breaker in a relationship, but she beat me to it. We were happy but she got up and left one day without an explanation. I never really got over it and just when I was ready to move on, she coincidentally comes back in my life!

What does she think she's doing?

Why is she messing with my feelings? **IF** I had any feelings left for her, which I surly don't.

I sighed softly before taking another sip of my drink.

6 weeks.

All I had to do was put up with all of this for 6 weeks and she'll leave and get out of my life for good.

Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Candace **P.O.V**

Wednesday morning and I was in a good bubbly mood. I was flipping up some pancakes while listening to some tunes on the radio. The song that was playing was one of my favorites. Especially if I'm excited or just super happy. I don't know why, but today just felt better than yesterday and all days before. As I was cooking, Katherine was doing her nails while telling me about her recent problems.

As I flipped my last stack and turned the oven off, I turned to look at my brunette friend as she complained. "- And then he tells me he didn't mean it like that so I ended up shrugging it off, but it still bothers me! I mean, I really like him, CC and it kinda frustrates me that he doesn't want me to meet up with him yet. We've been keeping contact with each other for years already! I want to see him face to face." Katherine stated. "Well, it comes with time, Kat." I told her. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Its been 2 years." She reminded me.

I nodded awkwardly. "Okay, okay, I guess time does expire at some point. Well you know where he lives so maybe you can go up and visit him. It'll be a surprise." I told her. "I don't know. I mean... won't he be pissed when he sees me?" Katherine stated. "Well then you won't know unless you go. Remember what you told me before? You gotta seize the moment. Well, here's your chance. What are you going to do about it?" I tested her. She smirked expectantly.

"I'm going to seize it." She confirmed the obvious.

I smiled softly.

I'm sure everything will work out just fine.

Soon the phone started ringing and since Katherine was the closest, she picked it up and said casually, "Forbes' apartment, how may I help you?" I rolled my eyes at her line. I swear she would make a good phone operator in a sense. "Sorry, can't say my name unless I know who you are." Katherine teased, with a smirk forming on her lips. "She's busy at the moment. Please leave a message and hold for the next 15 minutes." Katherine half-joked.

I rolled my eyes and snatched the phone from her covering up the speaker as I glared at her slightly. "Very funny." I stated mockingly. "I prefer _hilarious_ better." Katherine quipped, before leaving the kitchen. I soon placed the phone to my ear. "Sorry about th-" I started out but was cut completely off. **"YOU LISTEN HEAR WHOEVER YOU ARE! YOU PUT CANDACE FORBES ON THE PHONE THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL SUE YOU!"** I was stunned by the voice and narrowed my eyes slowly. "And how will you be suing someone for prank calling you?" I asked.

**"Candace? Is that you?"** I heard my sister ask confused and a bit stunned. "Yeah it's me. You were talking to my friend earlier." I told her.** "Well, your friend's a bitch."** Caroline stated. I chuckled slightly knowing that was partly true. "Nah, she was just playing around." I told her. **"So um, how are you?"** Caroline soon asked me. I thought it over slightly.

"That depends on what you're asking me." I told her. The line went quiet for a while and she said, **"I meant on everything. You know you're life, job... Damien."** I sighed softly and said, "Well, it's getting easier. My job's fine and I actually got a promotion so I guess that's a step up. As for Damien... he's... fine." Once again the line went quiet for a moment. I figured she didn't plan her conversation out with me before calling. **"That's great! I'm glad everything's going well."** I heard Caroline start out with a very cheery voice.

Something wasn't right here.

"Caroline. Why are you calling me anyway?" I asked out suspicious of my twin. **"I just wanted to see how my sister was doing. Is that wrong?"** Caroline stated. I shook my head slightly even though I knew she couldn't see it. "No. It's not. But you don't normally call me a lot." I stated. **"Well, I'm changing that. I miss my little sister and I want to reconnect with her again. I mean it's only fair. You're down there in Miami making up a life of your own while I'm stuck here in Mystic Falls making my dreams come true of being a dress designer. Slowly, but surely I'm starting to get acknowledged lately."** Caroline told me. I narrowed my eyes slightly. "Caroline, why _did_ you call me?" I asked. **"I told you I want to recon..."** Caroline started out. "Why did you call me, Caroline?" I asked her, with a warning sound in my voice.

She soon sighed and gave up as I waited patiently over the phone.** "There's going to be a small little party at the Lockwood mansion after tomorrow and I wanted you to come."** Caroline admitted. Now it was my turn to get quiet.

She couldn't be serious, right?

"No." I started out firmly.

**"Everyone will sorta be there."** She stated.

"No." I stated again firmly.

**"There will be some old friends and I really want to see you again."** She told me.

"No." I said once again firmly.

**"I'm sure mom would like to see you again."** She informed me.

"No." I repeated.

**"You can find a baby sitter, I'm sure."** She suggested.

"No." I stated not changing my mind.

**"I promise _he_ won't be there."** Caroline quickly added.

I soon froze a bit.

Would he be there? Was he even still in Mystic Falls? I highly doubt it since he's a very popular baseball player with so much potential. I honestly don't believe he'd waste his time on a boring small dull-ish town known as Mystic Falls, when he could be in L.A, New York or maybe even deep in the Bahamas! I sighed softly thinking it over.

"You don't know that." I stated. **"Oh trust me I do. Why would he show up for this get together anyway? Trust me, you won't see him there. And even _if_ he cared to show, I'll happily help you avoid him the whole night or maybe even help you escape before he even catches a glimpse of you. Scouts honor!"** Caroline declared. I rolled my eyes mockingly at her promise, considering I'm the one that was a little girl scout as a kid and not her. "I'll think about it." I soon stated. **"Good, just remember it's at 7 and at the Lockwood mansion and on June 1st. Okay?"** Caroline reminded me. "Okay." I stated. **"Good. Anyway, I gotta go. There's a 20 minute shoe sell on Macy's and I'm not going to miss it!"** Caroline stated before quickly hanging up. I chuckled slightly as I hang up to.

When I turned around, I saw Damien stuffing his face with sticky syrup filled pancakes. I chuckled slightly at him, while handing him a tissue box. "Chew slowly or you'll choke on your breakfast." I half-joked, but still warned him. He nodded and continued to eat. I rolled my eyes slightly, while picking up a pancake and ate it raw without the fancy dressings on top.

It was pretty good.

* * *

Thursday

* * *

A day has passed and I didn't know what happened to my brain.

It's like it shut down or something! I don't know... all I know is somehow.._**SOMEHOW**_ I made a horrible decision that lead to me packing up my bags and buying an airline ticket.

I knew deep down I was going to regret this_ so_ much... you have _no_ idea...

"And remember..." I started out for what felt like the 20th time today.

"Geez, Candace! You're only going to be gone for a week! It's not that long! Damien and I will be fine. Besides, you know Kol will watch him all the time." Katherine stated. I have placed my trusting friend in a position to babysit or as Damien would call_ just-freeloaders-that-get-drunk-while-watching-over-him-and-still-get-paid-for-good-services! _But she'd only watch over him while Kol was at work.

"I know it's just... this is pretty much the first time I'm leaving town and leaving Damien practically alone without my care, other than for work." I stated. "But he's not alone. He has us. Kol and me. And you won't be gone for long. Plus he's almost old enough to take care of himself." Katherine told me.

"You don't think I know that? I know, but he still needs someone to keep an eye on him. He's still a kid." I told her. "He'll be fine, CC. You leave him with me or Kol all the time." She stated. "But not for 7 days straight." I muttered to myself. "CC! Chill-ax! Everything is going to be _fine_. You have nothing to worry about!" Katherine insisted me. I raised my eyebrow slightly in surprise. "Chill-ax?" I questioned. "Don't ruin the moment." She warned me. I chuckled slightly while giving her a small hug, which she gladly received. "I promise I'll call you sometime when I get there." I told her, while letting her go. "I'll be waiting for it, but don't be expecting me to pick up right away." Katherine stated. I smiled warmly at her while going downstairs to see Damien playing video games on his Nintendo 4DS on the stairs.

"You're in my way." I stated.

He soon paused the game and got up to let me pass.

"So how long will you be gone?" He eventually asked. He hadn't said much to me after I told him earlier this morning I would be spending the week in Mystic Falls with his aunt Caroline.

"Just a week. I promise." I told him. He gave me a slight nod before getting back to his video game. "Damien are you okay?" I asked him concerned by his lack of conversation lately. "Yeah, I'm fine." He shrugged, not giving me a glance. I took a few steps closer to him, that gave him a hint to pause his game again. I then cupped his face to look up at me. I looked into his electric baby blue eyes and said, "Damien, you know you can tell me anything right?" He nodded softly with a small motion of his head. "So tell me what's wrong." I said. "Nothing's wrong." He started out. "Damien, please. What's wron-?" I started out but was cut off.

"I said _nothing's_ **wrong**!" Damien snapped, causing his eyes to harden a bit. I was stunned by his sudden outburst.

This wasn't Damien.

He would never make an outburst like that. He was usually so calm and sometimes really sweet. How he could easily go from calm to cold was beyond me.

After I uncupped his face, his eyes soften up a bit towards me. He looked down wearing a look on his face that he always wore when he was sorry toward me. Eventually, he went up the stairs not taking a glance of me again. I sighed softly, before leaving the apartment and going pass the landlord. I then went outside to see Kol was waiting out there for me. The weather was partly cloudy with a good chance of sunshine. Kol was leaning against his brown Honda jazz hybrid. He was wearing his usual khakis, Y3 sneakers, and gray v-neck top to show off a little skin with one of his black light jackets on top that stopped near his waist. His face looked fresh like he just shaved a few minutes ago... not like I had any problem with that whatsoever...

"You're here." I stated the dumb obvious and wishing I had said something other than that. "Of course, I'm here Candace. Someone had to drive you to the airport remember?" Kol quipped slightly. I chuckled slightly while bringing my suitcase to the back of his truck. "You're only taking one?" Kol asked a bit surprised. "Yeah. Unlike my sister, I carry light. Besides if I'll need anything else, I'll get it over there." I stated. "Good to know you have everything planned out." Kol smirked, before closing the trunk of his car, after I placed my suitcase in. He quickly turned and gave me a soft peck on the cheek.

"I forgot to tell you how lovely you look this morning." Kol told me calmly in my ear. I could hear the smile in his voice, before he walked off to get the car started. I sighed softly trying to stop myself from blushing so much.

After so many years passed, Kol ended up developing feelings for me. It was pretty clear now that he was practically in love with me. But my problem was that I liked him as well, but I only saw him as a friend. I didn't want to ruin us. But I did consider I could try warming up to the idea and see if it might work. Kol was free to be affectionate around me as much as he'd like. From calling me pretty to sending me roses a few times after coming home from work. He just couldn't exactly label me as his girlfriend or lover yet, since I wasnt 100 percent okay with this. I liked him. I _really_ liked him and could actually see myself falling for him back one day, but I was very hesitant when it came to this relationship.

I soon snapped out of my thoughts and went into the car. I sat in the passenger seat as Kol started driving. After a brief moment, I soon broke the silence. "Something's wrong with Damien. His been... distant from me this week. He isn't talking to me much anymore and before I left the apartment and I asked him what was wrong, he outbursted. He rarely does that and I'm worried that I'm losing him somehow." I stated. "He's probably going through a hard time." Kol told me. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. "Remember last week, Damien and I were having a guys' night out?" He started out. "Yeah?" I asked. "Well, after we went to the movies, we went to the park to play football, which I have to admit he was pretty damn good at, and right when we finished the game, one of the boys from his class was playing baseball a good distance away from us with his father. They were having a great time and the son looked happy. Damien saw them together and ever since then he hasn't been talking much." Kol told me. "So... he's not talking to either of us?" I didn't ask but stated. "Seems like it." Kol said. I sighed softly while playing with the side of my dark fire-red hair.

This was what I was afraid of. I know that after all this time, it probably shouldn't bother him anymore but it still does. It bothers me too. I hate the fact that Damien has went his whole life fatherless and I know he hates it as well. But it's not like I can go back in time to change my decision. What's done is done. It cannot be undone.

And I'm pretty sure the outcome would have been the same either way.

* * *

After kissing Kol goodbye (on the cheek, remember I'm taking things slow), I went on the flight. First, we went to Richmond, Virginia, then I had to get my ticket ready to get the next flight to Mystic Falls, Virginia.

We made it to the outside district and after taking a long and uncomfortable bus ride, I made it to the Forbes house. Of course I surprised my mom and made her really happy just by coming home. I politely asked her where Caroline was now staying so I could stay at her place for the week, but promised she'd still see me a few times a day. Mom got me in her car and we drove off almost near the Lockwood district and there I found a small little house that was so well painted, designed and organized from flower gardens to outside curtains, that it literally screamed_ "Caroline"_ the second I took a glimpse of it.

After saying goodnight to my Mom for now, I knocked on the door. Waiting a few hours, Caroline opened and was shocked to see me. She of course hugged me to death, which I did to her in return. After stopping to catch a breathe, we both went inside. She gave me a small tour of her place and lead me to the guest room where I would be sleeping. We chatted for a few more minutes, but due to being in the air for pretty much 13 long hours, I was extremely exhausted and nearly dropped dead on my bed the second my head brushed against the soft, fluffy, white pillow.

* * *

Friday

* * *

It was time for the small reunion.

After chatting with my sister all day and trying my best not to feed her too much gossips about my life that she had no business knowing, we went to the mall. While I went out with one shopping bag, my blonde twin went out with at least 20.

10 on each arm!

And she didn't even break a sweat...

I heard a soft knock on my door and turned to face it. "Yeah?" I called out. "Candace are you almost done? We're going to be later than expected!" I heard Caroline's voice state out. "I'll be out in 5 minutes. I just need to finish my makeup!" I told her. "That's what you said 5 minutes ago! Hurry up!" Caroline stated. "Okay!" I yelled out annoyed by her impatience. After 'painting' my lips dark red, I soon went out of the guest room and walked down the hallway towards the entrance room. My eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, come ON!" I shouted out a bit frustrated. Caroline was wearing a navy blue cocktail dress that went a bit over her knee and lay well over her hips giving her some nice curves. I practically was wearing the EXACT same dress as her, only my dress was a shade darker than hers and hers was a shade lighter. "I'm going to change." I muttered out embarrassed. I wonder if this is part of being a twin? You are unknowingly psychic or something?

"No! We don't have time! We're already late.. just... emm... okay... stay there!" Caroline soon trailed off before running upstairs. I waited for her and a good 5 minutes later, she ran down with some red sunglasses and a large beach hat. She placed them on me and it practically covered my face. "There, all better!" Caroline stated satisfied with a smile. "Gee, thanks." I thanked her sarcastically. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and nearly dragged me outside with her and pushed me into her car stating we were definitely later than Cinderella.

All this commotion and I pretty much had to beg Caroline to let me waste 2 more minutes looking for my purse that she made me leave at the house. She gave me a minute and then we drove up in light years speed.

* * *

xThe Reunionx

Like any other classic Lockwood party, this one was as boring as hell. Sure there were a few upbeat moments and songs to give a mood for the youngsters that still wanted to have fun.. but it was still a snooze-fest being recreated all over again.

I met a few old friends (if I can call them that...) from high school and sorta caught up with them. I kept my life as private as possibly, saying I lived in Miami, worked in a restaurant, and was happy.

Nothing more to tell and nothing less.

Some asked if there was anything else, of course I lied through my pearly white teeth and say nothing else was going on in my life.

They all thought I was still single.

As if I cared what they thought?

After a few chats and agonizing hours trying to dance, when the song was just too painful to even dance in rhythm to, I eventually gave in and went straight to the bar to get drunk. I first wanted to order a round of tequila shots, but I didn't want to be that drunk. Drunk enough that I could have accidental sex with the next hot guy... (or girl?) I see? Nope, no way. I decided something classier (to fit the party) and ordered a Smoky Martini.

Once I got my order, the bartender soon left to work on another customer. I took a few sips out of my drink, while I was eyeing all the alcohol beverages that was just hanging over this counter on the shelf on the back wall. If only drinks came with a side order of another drink, like meals do with other meals,... if only.

"Sir? Sir are you ready to order?" The bartender asked his client. He sounded pretty irritated to me, as if he didn't even want to be here in the first place. I'm not going to judge him or anything, but if he hated his job so much than he should have paid attention in school instead of possibly worrying about if you're popular or not or if you'll get laid today or by next week this month! But I'm just assuming...

"I'll have what she's having."

Just when my lips were about to engage in another sip from my martini glass, I froze and just paused myself.

That voice.

That deep lacy velvet voice.

I'd know that voice anywhere.

I swallowed slowly in discomfort and used every self restrain in me to not turn my head to the side like an idiot.

How is this possible?! He shouldn't be here! Why and how is he here anyway?! Caroline said he wouldn't...!

. . . .

Wait.

Breif pause... Let's look back shall we?

. . . . . . . . .

_**Caroline**_ said Damon **WOULDN'T** be at this party and that he **WOULDN'T **show up and I _easily_ believed her.

Now... HOW THE **_HELL_ **DID **I** END UP BELIEVING _CAROLINE _FOR?!

SHE SET ME UP!

This whole time she knew Damon was coming to this party.

That's why she invited me.

That's why we went out shopping.

That's why she didn't want us to be late to the party, cause we might have missed him.

That's why we haven't left the party yet!

It was all part of her plan and I fell for it!

Well, newsflash sister! I'm leaving!

I soon got up and started walking off with my martini. As I was walking off I couldn't help but feel I was being followed. I didn't turn back for fear I would see him so I kept on walking faster through the crowd. I left my martini on one of the servants sliver platter and kept on walking as fast as my heels could take me. I went to the Lockwood garden ready to escape. Something soon dropped and I froze, debating if I should get my earring or keep walking?

"Hey, stop! Excuse me!" I heard his voice call out to me. I froze entirely. I calmly took in a deep breath and turned around, keeping my eyes locked on the ground and all time refusing to look up at him, knowing I'll probably pass out and die right there if I just took a small glimpse of him. I quickly bent down to retrieve my earring only for the bloody brief wind to blow off my large beach hat. My red hair soon sprung out in waves tied up in a ponytail that I had well hidden in my hat that it almost looked like I had no hair at all. Whether willingly or not, I looked up and froze at the sight.

It's him.

It's actually him.

After all these years, I'm finally face to face with him.

Damon Salvatore.

I saw there was no getting out of this and gave up in trying to run. Even if I did run, he'd still catch up with me given he's a fast runner as seen on T.V. I soon slowly took off my large red colored glasses to look at him and reveal my face. His face didn't show much emotion, but his eyes showed how surprised and stunned he was to see me.

"Candace?" He started out unsure if it was really me or an impersonator.

"Damon." I stated, letting his name flow through my lips smoothly as if I've been saying that name my whole life.

Silence fell before us and we didn't say a thing.

What should I do?

What should I say?

Should I say something first or wait for him to respond?

I soon drifted off slightly while looking at his form. He hasn't really changed much. He still looked obviously fit. He looked a bit older, but could still pass for a 23-year-old. His hair was styled differently and looked shorter. He had a nice stuble after shadow showing, but still looked well-groomed and taken cared of. And honestly he was still, and I'm just paraphrasing, hot as hell. "You uh...you look good." I complimented him, awkwardly. Good? He was damn fine!

"You look good too." He mutter slightly after a brief silence. I nearly bit the insides on my cheek to keep control and not blush in front of him. He seemed uncomfortable and moved awkwardly under my gaze. I moved the same way once he was done. I glanced down slightly a few times, but could still feel his eyes burning at my skin.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you were back in town." Damon soon asked me, gaining sudden confidence from (no? or) somewhere. I chuckled out a fake laugh and glanced down slightly finding it a bit humorous that he thought I was moving back to town. "I'm not exactly _'back in town'_. I'm just staying here for a little while. And Caroline somehow persuaded me to come to this party. Just to see her again and a few old friends." I clarified to him. I saw him nod and soon realized something.

"W-why are you here anyway?" I asked curious.

Suddenly, someone walked out towards the garden backyard near Damon. "Damon where are you? I've been looking all over for... Caroline? What happened to your hair?!" Elena Gilbert started out, staring at my hair in shock. "Uh, Elena, this isn't Caroline." Damon informed her. "Wha-?" She asked out totally confused with this situation. "This is Caroline's twin sister, Candace." Damon soon admitted the near obvious to her. I waved at her softly with an awkward and uncomfortable smile forming on my mouth.

"Yeah, I know who you are. Elena Gilbert. Don't you remember me? We went to high school together? You and Caroline were best friends. You guys would go to a club and party during senior year and I'd tag along with you. I'm literally Caroline's twin? Ring any bells?" I asked trying my best to hide the sarcasm in my voice. "Oh my god, Candice. I do remember you! Oh wow. I haven't seen you in...uh...in..." Elena struggled out. "7 years?" I corrected her. Technically, I haven't _physically_ seen her since high school graduation but whatever then...

"Yes, I haven't seen you in 7 years. Wow you haven't changed a bit. You almost look like what you looked like 7 years ago!" Elena stated with her perky and cheery attitude. "I highly doubt that!" I said with a small fake chuckle. I never got why, but I never really liked Elena.

Sure, she was friends with my sister, we'd hang out sometimes and she was a very nice girl and cool to hang around with. But there was always something about her that just rubbed me the wrong way. It was like her attitude and perkiness weren't genuine compared to my sister's. What I'm trying to say is that Elena appears to be fake to me like Hollywood stars are these days.

"So um... what are you doing back in town?" Elena asked me. Why does everyone assume I'm moving back to town? "I.. well.." I started out, until Damon cut me off rudely. "Caroline called her to come to the party and she well... came." He informed her for me. I gave him a look, before changing it to look at Elena calmly.

_I can talk for myself you know?_ I felt like saying it, but I knew it would be rude if I did. "Yeah, Caroline invited me." I confirmed. "That's great." Elena told me with a soft comforting smile. "So.. um. What are you two doing here?" I asked them both.

If they want to be noisy in my business then I can do the same with them.

"You mean, you're not here for the engagement party?" Elena asked me. I looked between them confused.

Wait, this was an engagement party? I thought it was a little get together slash reunion for old times sake? Well.. Caroline seriously has a lot of explaining to do. "Um.. what engagement party?" I chuckled out slightly in confusion, finding this odd situation partly humorous.

"Elena is.. uh my fiancé, Candace. We're getting married next month." Damon told me.

I froze and tensed up immediately the second I heard the words 'Elena' and my 'fiancé' in the same freaking sentence.

I didn't know whether to feel depressed, upset, or just jealous. God, I'm such an idiot! Of course he's getting married! What? It's not like he's going to be single forever. It was bound to happen eventually. I knew it would, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Especially since...

I decided not to go down that road and tried to think positive.

Maybe it's for the best.

After all he has the life he always wanted.

The life he dreamed of.

The life I couldn't give him if I had sticked around.

He is a superstar baseball player, comes from a rich family and is about to get married to the luckiest woman in the world. All he's missing is a _real_ family of his own and his life is possibly complete. I, on the other hand, should let him go.

He's happy and I'm happy too. I have two trusting friends thats been through hardship and near hell with me, a possible boyfriend who loves me unconditionally and a great little apartment in Miami where the sun almost always shines. And I have Damien. Because of him, he makes every day worth living and cherishing.

So maybe that's how our lives are meant to be.

For us to be happy... with different people.

"Wow, that's... that's great. I'm happy for both of you. Congratulations, Damon." I started out with a small smile, I tried so hard to make it convincing and hide what I was truly feeling. I know it was wrong, but deep down I felt like I could burst in tears at any moment now. Not because I lost Damon, but because I lost him to Elena. I may have felt a bit pissed if it was someone else, but Elena... now I just felt depressed. And_ that's_ the worst feeling in the world to be before anger and heartbreak.

"Thanks." Damon muttered out. I nodded and after a brief moment I soon announced before the atmosphere could turn deadly, "Well, I better get going. I-it was great seeing you again." I quickly glanced between Damon and Elena, before turning my heels to walk off. "Wait! Um, Candace how long will you be in town?" Damon soon called out, before I could even start a few feet distance from us. I turned to look at him surprised by his sudden question and thought it over carefully.

"I don't know. I didn't really plan on staying here long." I started out sort of lying. I knew it would be a week, but I was curious as to where he was going with this.

"That's great! Hey, maybe you can find time and stay in town in time for the wedding?" Damon suggested.

A horrible suggestion if you ask me.

"Y-You want to invite me to your wedding?" I asked surprised and in disbelief. He nodded and forced up a smile at me. I honestly didn't know what to say.

If I turn it down then I'll look stuck up and rude.

If I accept it, it'll be the most awkward wedding service in town and I'll get heartbroken all over again knowing they'll have an happily ever after together that I've been dreaming of for years, but know it'll never happen. I'll be even deeply depressed knowing they'll have a picture perfect life together that I wanted for us, but instead he'll have it with her. Elena Gilbert.

Or will it be Elena Salvatore?

No.

Her name doesn't fit for the last name Salvatore. I'm not saying it in vain or jealousy, but it's true. Her name just doesn't fit and go well with it.

"Well, uh.. thanks. I'll think about it." I told him.

Usually, that's _code-word_ for _'Hell no'_, but I was honestly thinking about it.

I know, I know, I'm weird right?

I soon turned and walked off leaving the Lockwood mansion and walked miles in heels towards my sister's house, just so I could drop dead on my bed and pretty much cry until I fall asleep knowing how messed up this situation is.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

It was Saturday and the whole day I was in my guest room on my bed. I hadn't left that room, expect to get snacks, use the bathroom and argue with my sister. She claims that she didn't know Damon would show up, but I knew that was a lie. She planned the engagement party and invited me to go for some reason. She refuses to tell me otherwise. So instead, I emotionally cut her off.

I tried calling Katherine last night, but she wouldn't pick up. I decided not to call again, knowing she did warn me a few days back I shouldn't expect her to pick up right away.

Right now I was in the living room on the couch or sofa or whatever fancy name Caroline calls it, and watching T.V. The irony is that I tend to watch things that remind me of what I'm feeling. Today I feel depressed because of the wedding and look at what I'm watching... 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding.' a movie of a greek woman marring a non-greek guy and her parents/mainly her father, being against it, until he converts. **Spoiler:** Gus and Maria buy Ian and Toula a house right next door to them in the end. 

Soon someone entered the room, but I couldn't find it in me to care to see who it could be. I popped a popcorn in my mouth as I was reading the end credits. Soon it snapped.

"This is it! Candace will you please talk to me?!" Caroline broke and pleaded. I kept my eyes locked to the T.V at all time, even though she was blocking my view. I tilted my head to see the credits a bit clearer. "Candace Alexandra Forbes, you are going to talk to me this instant!" Caroline stated. "Don't you dare full name me, magical talking television." I stated firmly. She soon sighed and crouched down to be at eye level with me. "Candace please." She pleaded. I got up and placed the popcorn ball down before leaving the room to go back in my room.

She obviously followed me and when I tried to squeeze the door shut, she tried to push it open. This force went on for few seconds, until I gave up and let her in. I plopped on top of my bed and hid my face under my sheets. "Candace. You can't ignore me and hide from your problems forever." She told me. "I can and I will, Care." I mumbled out from the sheets. "Look, Candace...I may not know what you're going through but I can help you." She told me. I got out from under the sheets to face her.

"How? How can _you_ help _me_? Who am I kidding, Caroline? I'm a lost cause. There's nothing I can do about this. He's happy with her and that's that. I can't stop them. It's wrong and it'll make me look selfish. I have to let him go somehow. I guess I'll start with this." I told her. "But Candace.." Caroline started out. "But Candace, nothing. I have to move on Caroline. I _need_ to move on. And I will. Damon will be happy with Elena and I'll be happy with Kol and Damien. That's just how it's suppose to be then." I told her. She shook her head stubbornly like a 5-year-old preschooler.

"No it's not, Candace. You were suppose to be happy." She told me.

"I am happy." I told her.

"With Damon." She clarified narrowing her eyes. I sighed slightly. Even though Caroline was never really a fan of Damon she couldn't help but notice how I would smile around him back then and how I've never smiled that way to anyone before. He just made me feel things I haven't felt before. I've been with a few guys and none of them made me laugh, smile or feel butterflies as much as when I was with Damon. Even though Kol makes a good 2nd place in that category, Damon still holds 1st place in my book, but of course I wouldn't admit that out loud.

"Caroline, it's obvious Damon and I were not going to work out in a long run." I told her, but was cut off. "That's because you didn't give him a chance!" She stated. "Caroline, I'm not going there, again." I stated firmly. "But it's true. If you gave him a chance you guys would be happy together and have the future you always wanted. Together." Caroline stated. "Caroline, you know better than I do that I couldn't do that to him! Especially when hes career was ready to take off! I didn't want to tie him down. He had a chance to make his life long dreams come true, and I didn't want to prevent it for him. You know I couldn't." I told her. She sighed and soon nodded in agreement knowing it's more difficult than it seems.

"I'm sorry. I guess you have a point. I just thought that maybe... just maybe you guys could get back together. Maybe not romantically, but still be in each others lives." She told me. I smiled sadly up at her. "That's okay. And...I..guess I'm not so mad at you anymore." I told her. "Really?" She asked me. "70%." I told her tilting my head to the side. "Close enough! Ha, love ya sis, but I have some work to do. I'll see you tonight." Caroline told me, before kissing the top of my forehead and jumping off my bed, leaving the room.

I sighed softly, until my phone buzzed. I picked it up and saw it was Katherine calling me. I took in a deep breath before answering it.

_Here we go._

* * *

Later

* * *

After having a long hours conversation with Katherine about Damon, we soon hang up on each other when we were done. I soon got dressed and left the house for once and went to the Farmer's Market, which is THE place for the citizens of Mystic Falls to go and get their groceries. I didn't want to get too much, but just a few snacks that I ran out of. Once I got to aisle 13, I immediately made a U-turn to escape the future encounter that probably had come from the pits of hell, but it was too late.

"Candace? Hey, Candace! Over here! It's me, Elena." Elena called over to me, after spotting me trying to back away. I froze in my place mentally cursing at myself repeatedly for going down this aisle. I could pretend I didn't hear her and continue on leaving, but we both know that wasn't going to happen unless I wanted to create a shit storm in this place. I sighed deeply and placed on the best most convincing smile of my life, before turning to face her.

"Elena. Hi." I started out cheeky.

God, my cheeks hurt already.

"Hey." Elena said. "Yeah, I-Uh-I didn't see you there earlier." I lied smoothly. "Yeah, well that's fine. What are you doing here for?" She asked me, curious.

Is this chick suddenly dumb or something?

Why else would I be at the Farmer's Market with a grocery cart full of food for?

"Shopping. You know, the usual." I told her the obvious. She nodded softly and scanned the food in my cart with her eyes in a stuble way. I did the same with her, while trying to look at other random objects a few times. I was stunned.

Her cart was filled with nothing but extreme healthy crap and excercise equipment.

From tofu to a small purple yoga ball, I guess.

I tried my best not to beam in embarrassment of my cart. It was filled with nothing but fattening sweets. From Captain Crunch to Coco Puffs. From soft chocolate cookies to the hard kind. From Cheetos to... nearly every rippled potato chips I could find in this market.

Let's just say from analyzing our carts I could tell which of us would stay healthy and extremely fit in the long run.

And it didn't include me for sure.

"Candace?" Elena called out. I soon snapped my eyes back up at her. "Hmm.." I asked, knowing if I say something I might say something I didn't mean to say at all, but thought it. "Sorry, you just spaced out there for a minute." She told me. "Yeah well, I couldn't help but notice how... strict your cart is." I told her. She smiled and chuckled slightly. "Yeah well, I want to stay in shape before the _wedding_, you know. To be able to fit my _wedding_ dress before my _wedding_ day. Plus I've taken up a vegetarian diet. No longer will I eat meat till the 'special_'_ day." Elena told me. I nodded my head while forcing up an almost painful smile.

That 'W' word was like bullets to my head. And the fact she kept saying it constantly made me think she was purposely reminding me of that day. Reminding me that Damon was hers and I should drop dead after the service is over. She'd never say it nor admit it, but it was obvious deep down she was thinking it.

"Well... that's good for you." I said to her. Elena smiled and soon asked, "Hey, by the way, will you be attending the _wedding_?"

There we go again...

For some reason every time she said that word it was in slow motion in my head and stressed with empathy when in reality it wasn't. This proves how much I despise this engagement. I'm not saying it out of jealous or anything, but as a fact.

"I'm still debating. You see I didn't really plan on staying out here too long. Maybe visit and see my sister again for like a week then go back home and get back to work. So.. I'll have to look into my schedule. When...when is it?" I asked her, trying hard to continue with ease as I got to the end.

"6 weeks." She told me.

Great, now I can pretty much suffer for a whole month!

"Okay well, I'll figure it out." I told her. "Great! Once your schedule clears, I'll email you the details. Hopefully you'll be there. See you on the 11th!" She said before leaving, referring to next month on July. I waved goodbye and sighed as she left in relieve.

If she had stayed any longer, I think my teeth would have given out.

* * *

That Night

* * *

It was around 9:30. Caroline wasn't at work, but wasn't at home either. She probably went to go shopping or was with her other friends at the moment. I was back at her place alone. I ate a few of my recently purchase snacks, while watching some movies. (This time making sure they didn't remind me of that 'W' word.). I soon got bored and called Katherine. She obviously didn't pick up since she was probably busy at work, so I tried calling Kol. It rang a few times, until someone picked it up.

**"Mom?"** I heard a voice on the other line I didn't expect to hear.

"Damien?" I asked making sure I was hearing correctly. "Damien, why are you answering Kol's phone?" I asked him suspiciously, wondering what happened to Kol. **"Kol's sleeping and I didn't want the phone to wake him up. "** Damien soon responded.

That's odd. Kol doesn't normally sleep much over at my house, especially when he's suppose to watch over Damien for me.

"Okay. So..um.. what happened today?" I asked him. **"Nothing much. Just school and some homework. Kol and I went out and had some fun. We rented some movies from Redbox to watch and he just fell asleep after the third movie."** He told me. I smiled a bit at the thought. "That's nice honey. Are you okay over there? How was school?" I asked him. The line went quiet for a bit. **"I'm fine, Mom. School is...eh...nothing different."** He told me. I frowned slightly, but didn't say anything on that. "Well, that's... okay. Hey, can you wake up Kol and put him on the phone please?" I asked him.

**"Okay."** He said, before I heard a loud alarming yell saying, _**"OOHMYGODTHEY'REDYING!"**_

**"Wha?! Who's dying?!" **I heard Kol's husky voice say in alarm over the phone. I couldn't help but laugh over the phone. **"Candace?! What the bloody fucking hell!?"** He started out. "Hey, make sure Damien's not around if you're gonna curse! And it wasn't me, it was him! I called a few minutes ago and he picked up. I told him to wake you up." I informed him.** "Oh."** He started out, clearly not knowing what else to say. "Yeah. Anyway, I wanted to call you to say something." I told him. **"Well, what is it?"** He asked me.

"You don't uh.. mind if I don't come back for a few weeks, right?" I asked him slightly.

**"What do you mean? You're not coming back?"** He asked me. "No, no, no. I'm coming back, it's just... do you think you and Katherine could hold up for say... 6 weeks?" I asked him. **"That depends. Why are you staying down there for that long? I thought you said you'd be back within a week? What happened?"** Kol asked me concerned.

_Damon_ happened...

I took in a deep breath and said casually, "Something came up..."

**"What came up, Candace?"** He asked me. I knew I couldn't lie to him. Lying to him would only make things worse so...

"Damon's engaged. And... he invited me to come to his..w-wedding. It'll be in 6 weeks." I told him, trying my best to finish the word _wedding_ without cracking.

The line went silent and I knew why.

The last thing Kol wanted was for me and Damon to be within the same distance of each other.

**"Who's Damon?"** I heard a voice eventually call out in pure confusion. I froze in my place.

How did Damien hear that?!

**"Crap..."** I heard Kol mutter to himself. "Kol..." I started out in slight panic. **"The bloody phone was on speaker, I forgot to tell you. I swear, I didn't even notice he was still here!"** Kol stated. "Dammit!" I accidentally let out in frustration.

**"Mom, who's Damon?"** Damien asked me in wonder.

I bit on my lower lip nervously like I always do and sighed a bit.

What should I tell him? I can't exactly _tell_ him over the phone who Damon _actually is_. No, that wouldn't be the right way to go at all!

"Damon's... my friend. He's an old friend of mine. He invited me to go to his wedding, which is in 6 weeks." I half lied. I literally kicked myself a bit for nearly lying to him again. Of course doing it over the phone was easy, but doing it face to face for 7 years was hard as fuck. I'm just surprised all those lies haven't caught up with me yet.

**"Well... are you going?"** Damien asked me. I thought it over slightly.

"I don't know if I want to go." I told him.

**"You should go."** He told me.

This caught me by surprise.

"Wha- I. Why do you want me to go?" I asked him cautiously.

**"Because he's your friend. You've been there for Katherine and Kol. You should be there for Damon, too."** Damien stated.

I gapped slightly not knowing what to tell him. I could easily tell him I wasn't going and that's that, but that would be a lie. It would be rude to not accept their invitation and also, it would be nice to stay in town for longer than a week.

"Well... when you put it like that... maybe I could attend." I told him.

**"Candace.."** Kol started out but was cut off.** "Okay."** Damien soon said. "Okay. I'll call you back. Talk to you later. Bye!" I told them both, before quickly hanging up. I soon glanced down at one of the wedding invitations to Damon and Elena's wedding Caroline was making and sending out, but also left them in a drawer in the kitchen, I coincidentally found while searching for something. Can't remember what though? I sighed softly while I looked at the white envelope.

I guess I'm going to this _'W'_ after all.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi, MysticGirl200 here! So as you already know, this story is about romance and drama. And who else could bring good drama other than Damon and Candace?**

**Okay, okay... _technically_, Candace isn't real in a TVD 'sense', so... she's really the only character I own, with the exception of Damien. You probably can already guess from a few stuble (or not) hints about what this story is really about. But, slowly and surely more reveals will show more than what meets the eyes.**

**As of now all we know is Candace is emotionally conflicted between Damon and Kol. Obviously she cares deeply about Kol, but since Damon is a past fling... she... well... let's just say their _flames_ might _rekindle_ but not anytime soon. Damien is Candace son, of course. Damon and Candace haven't seen each other in literally YEARS. And... what am I missing? Oh yeah... he's getting married to Elena.**

**Note: _This is not a Delena story, so if you're hoping for them to be endgame, you may be disappointed and I recommend you on leaving THIS DAMN INSTANT_!**

**You got the warning right? Cause this is the LAST time I'll repeat it!**

**We're good?**

**Good.**

**So review or follow if you'd like and there'll be more chapters to come.**

**Also, here's a slight info... it's not really important but it's kinda based off or at least similar to my other story 'Growing Up'. With its twist and turns. This story is kinda like that but with a different tone and more... I don't know.. edgier in a way. Either way if you like twists, you'll love this! **

**Hope you stick around! Chao! :)**


End file.
